Return
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Shizuru Viola returns after a year of absence, Natsuki tries to control her desires. ShizNat.


**Return**

By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Nothing witty to say... But it's not mine I promise!

Notes: This is my last one-shot for a while (famous last words, I hope). I will concentrate my time in the chaptered thingy that I'm writing (if you are reading this in the future and the chaptered thingy is complete, does that makes a paradox?).

* * *

She was as gorgeous as she remembered; the tawny hair, the red eyes and those lips, how had she dreamed of kissing those lips when she was younger. Shizuru Viola looked stunning, it was that reason why she felt so compelled to go to her and declare her love. Of course the moment she decided to start walking Shizuru Viola the recently appointed Third Column had been swarmed by the most pitiful and despicable race in the universe... fangirls.

"You lost your chance again Natsuki?" The redhead next to her seemed to be trying to contain her giggles. "Who would have thought that a year without Viola-onesama would make you so tame."

"Tame?" yes she had been spouting some poetry now and then, and whenever she started remembering Shizuru she felt as if had been years and started sighing, but tame?

"A year ago, if anyone got so close to her, you would have growled and then challenge them or something." If she could have hit Mai, the girl seemed utterly bemused at seeing her friend discomfort. "I think the only reason you were number two was because you were so violent."

"Enough already." Stupid busty redheads who thought they knew everything. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me? Like the thing with the Fire String Ruby and all that?"

The redhead that before had sported a smile now seemed worried. Natsuki had felt bad at saying that, she knew that her friend was still trying to figure out everything, but she was tired of been teased, so she felt she needed the low blow. The redhead decided that it was time for a strategic retreat; Natsuki's words had reminded her of her plans for tonight. She needed to leave in more ways than one.

Suddenly Natsuki found herself alone; even thought some part of her had craved the loneliness now she felt lost in the sea of people. Never before had she felt like that but Viola-onesama's presence always unhinged her. If it weren't because she was going to be the new Gakuencho and that she had been ordered to at least stay for an hour or two, she would of have followed Mai.

"Ara-ara, if it isn't my former room attendant. And she looks as cute as always." Natsuki freezed the moment she recognized the voice; trust Viola-onesama to escape the swarm of fangirls without being noticed.

"Viola-onesama" Oh gods her palms were sweating.

"Viola- onesama? Natsuki-chan used to call me different." That smile was really making it troublesome to think.

"S-Shizuru? It's... It's good to see you." She was wearing a dress than in other person will be plain, but in her... Natsuki felt like drooling.

"It's good to see you too. I heard that you are the next in line to be Gakuencho and Second Column. I'm proud." Did she need to keep smiling, Natsuki felt like seconds away from attacking those lips...

Beautiful red lips... She wanted to kiss her, lightly at first and then with more passion, coaxing Shizuru to surrender, to give up all of her secrets. She would then let her hands roam in every place they desired, while at the same time and slowly, maddenly slowly, star to divest her of clothes; then her mouth would kiss everything that was revealed, and her tongue would--

"Is Natsuki alright?" It seemed to be a ridiculous question, Natsuki had a feverish look and she appeared to be drooling, of course the words from Shizuru woke her from the daydream.

"Yes, yes, ok, alright, perfect." She doubted that the hasty response was working in her favor.

"You are sure? Natsuki appeared as if she was about to partake in a bowl full of mayo." The mischievous smile let Natsuki know something that she hadn't considered before.

"You know!" If the party wasn't in full swing, and they weren't in a seclude corner everyone would have turned to watch them; but at least this time luck was on her side.

"Whatever does Natsuki mean?" Yeah, as if that wasn't suspicious, Natsuki hadn't been raised a fool.

"About my feelings! You know!" This was something that she hadn't considered; this day was getting better and better.

"For a while. No offence but you weren't that good at hiding them." Natsuki's groan brought another smile to her face, this one was practically tender. "I didn't say anything because I was waiting for Natsuki to do something. I guess I got tired of waiting."

"You wanted me to do something?" That was a surprise, maybe it meant that Shizuru loved her back; she didn't do the whole unrequited that well, Mai was witness of that. "Like confessing?"

"Yes, also something like this..."

Suddenly Natsuki wasn't wondering about the feel of those lips, about her taste. Now she was experiencing all that she had dreamed her first kiss with Shizuru would be, all those years ago when she fought to be her room attendant. The taste, the shape, the warmth, everything was perfect and when her hands started roaming that was more perfect still. And then those lips where to far away and moving... Bad lips, come back!

"Miss Maria gave me keys for a room, would Natsuki like to come?" Shizuru was as breathless as Natsuki; the dark haired girl couldn't help but feel proud.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I have been planning to do things to you for so long... it would take years to make all my fantasies come true." Damn, the kiss had not only made her breathless but also an idiot.

"Actually Natsuki, I'm older so we will make my fantasies come true first."

It took them two years after the war with Artai to complete all of Shizuru's fantasies..

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Sorry about the grammar, I didn't sleep and I'm not wearing my glasses, so everything kinda looks blurry... Now by your leave Little Mint is going sleepy time 'til next Wednesday (Or until some nurse comes and tries to prick me or something).


End file.
